


Three's A Party

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Muscles, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, bara, laslow getting destroyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Benny and Arthur have some fun with the army's favorite dancer.





	Three's A Party

The dimly lit cabin smelt of sandalwood and incense as the three Nohrians stood before one another. Benny and Arthur were on either side of Laslow, who faced Arthur, a blush on his face as the two older Nohrians stared at him affectionately.  
“You sure you’re up for this?” The hero asked, moving his gloved hand up to cup Laslow’s cheek. The silver haired swordsman nodded enthusiastically.  
“Yes, very much so,” He blushed, realizing he sounded rather eager, “I mean, yes, I want to. You’re both so handsome, I didn’t realize men like you would ever take an interest in someone like me.”  
Benny approached from behind and wrapped his arms around Laslow’s waist, pulling him close to his warm body.  
“You’re absolutely gorgeous, Laslow. Don’t sell yourself short.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. Laslow shuddered and leaned back into the grasp, loving every second of the affection. Arthur took the opportunity to move closer from his side, sandwiching Laslow between the two. He could feel the hard muscle both pressed against his back and his stomach. Arthur leaned down and placed rubbed his thumb over Laslow’s cheek.  
“You’re beautiful, Laslow. We’ve both talked about this for a long time, having you in our bed. Words don’t describe how happy this makes us.” Arthur’s tone was light, but honest. Laslow felt like he was going to cry at the outpour of affection; the two men really thought he was beautiful.  
Before he could reply, Arthur cut him off with a chaste kiss on the lips. The hero’s lips were chapped and warm, just like he’d expected, and he felt shivers resonate through his body. Benny reached a bold hand down around his waist and cupped him through the fabric of his pants, causing the smaller man to moan. Arthur took advantage and slipped his tongue inside Laslow’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Laslow felt his body go limp as the two men worked away at him. He felt himself grow hard in the confines of his boxers.  
Arthur pulled away and smirked at Benny, who removed his hand and grinned back. The two leaned in over Laslow’s body and pressed their mouths together, giving the dancer a front row view as they made out. Both men were so dominant usually that Laslow was surprised at how gentle they were, taking turns pressing back and forth, sharing the kiss equally. Laslow stifled a moan as he watched, desperately wanting to be apart of it himself.  
The two brutes broke apart and looked at Laslow, still squished between their bodies.  
“Did we forget about someone, Benny?” Arthur asked.  
“I think we did, Arthur. Maybe we ought to include him this time.” The knight responded, pulling Laslow by the collar into a kiss. Arthur joined the two of them, and together, they shared a messy, tangled, three-way kiss. Laslow felt himself straining in his pants now, and suddenly everything felt too hot and clingy. He wanted to be out of his clothes immediately.  
When they broke apart, Laslow squirmed from between them and sat on the edge of the bed. He began removing his boots when the two men grabbed his arms to stop him.  
“Ah-ah, allow us.” Arthur insisted, kneeling before the dancer and undoing the straps on his boots. Benny climbed onto the bed and positioned himself behind Laslow. The two worked together to remove the man’s clothing until he was only wearing his boxers. Arthur trailed his fingers up and down Laslow’s thighs, leaving goosebumps in his wake, while Benny pressed kisses and soft bites to the dancer’s shoulders and neck.  
“Y-You two should be naked too, not just me!” The silver haired man protested. The two blonde’s shared a look before nodding and standing up.  
“Fine, but you wouldn’t mind showing us the same courtesy and undressing us, right?” Arthur countered with a smirk.  
Laslow blushed further and stuttered, “I sup-pose that would be in order…” Before standing from the bed.  
The two men stood side by side, their arms crossed, so he started behind them. He undid the clasps to Arthur’s breast plate and arm guards, leaving him in his blue undershirt and gloves. He moved to Benny, helping the bullish man out of his metal chest guard, shoulder plates, and gauntlets. Underneath was a slightly damp cotton shirt that accented his thick muscles perfectly. He came around front and faced the two men again, giving each a kiss on the cheek before kneeling.  
Benny and Arthur’s armor was much more complex than his own, a fact he hadn’t realized until he was staring crotch-level with them. He gulped and moved his shaking hands to Arthur’s thighs, undoing the clasps of his leather shin guards. When those fell to the floor, he began unlacing his boots, pulling those off as well. Benny was more complicated, again, so he took longer, but soon all three had been stripped of their bulky armor and were wearing nothing more than their underclothes.  
Laslow stood back and admired the two. Each man was gorgeously sculpted, but it was often hidden underneath all that armor. He traced the outline of Arthur’s abs with his eyes, his cock growing hard again in his boxers. The two took notice.  
“Look at that, the dancer sees something he likes, Arthur.” Benny grinned, pulling  
Laslow in close. Arthur pinned him from behind, and Laslow again found himself being held between the two men. It was a position he could get used to, he though.  
“You know Laslow, the women in the army say that you have the most flirtatious mouth in all of Nohr. Why don’t you put that mouth to a better use tonight, hm?” Benny growled, pressing Laslow down to his knees so that his face was level with his waist. Laslow placed his hands on the knight’s large thighs and pulled his boxers down, gasping at what he saw. Benny was...huge, to say the least. Laslow guessed at least eight inches, maybe more, in addition to being thick and girthy.  
“Impressive, isn’t he?” Arthur teased, moving in a little tighter, preventing Laslow from moving. The swordsman gulped and pressed a tentative lick to the head, his tongue running over the slit. He moved his head forward, taking more of Benny into his mouth until his nose brushed against the patch of hair just above. He inhaled the musky, sweaty smell and nearly came from that alone. He was interrupted by a hand grabbing him by the hair and pulling him back, then forward again. Another hand joined the first, and he felt Benny’s hips begin to thrust forward with each pull. The blonde’s balls slapped against Laslow’s chin as his cock was plunged into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. From above him, he could hear the two men kissing roughly.  
Suddenly, he felt himself pulled down on the thick cock and held in place. He knew  
what was coming; spurt after spurt of hot cum filled his mouth, and Benny moaned around the kiss he was sharing with Arthur. Laslow swallowed what he could, but some still managed to spill down the corners of his lips.  
Eventually, Benny pulled back, pulling his length from Laslow’s mouth. The swordsman panted heavily, breathing in fresh air for the first time in minutes. The bigger Nohrians shared a grin and then helped the smaller Nohrian up.  
“You’ve been a good boy so far, I think it’s time we reward you.” Arthur suggested,  
moving to the bed. He shed his undershirt along the way, giving Laslow an unobstructed view of his perfect body. Benny did the same, and while he wasn’t as defined as Arthur, his muscles were still solid.  
Benny laid back on their large bed, and Arthur helped situate Laslow between his thighs. Arthur himself then climbed on top and behind the dancer. He moved Laslow so that he was on top of Benny’s chest, the knight’s still-hard cock just below the swordsman’s ass. Arthur reached across to the jar on the bedside table and slicked his fingers with it’s contents.  
“I promise I’ll take it slow, let me know if anything hurts.” He warned before slipping a finger inside. Benny steadied the shaking man by placing his calloused hands on his hips and kissing him gently on the lips. Arthur slipped another finger inside, causing Laslow to moan into the kiss. He scissored his fingers around, stretching the dancer in preparation of what was to come.  
When he thought he was ready, Arthur coated both his cock and Benny’s with some lubricant and positioned the knights cock to Laslow’s entrance. Benny held the dancer by the hips and helped slide him down gently and slowly until he was all the way inside. Laslow gasped for air, suddenly feeling very full. His own cock strained against nothing, and he bucked his hips wildly.  
“Don’t worry, I promise we’ll take care of you.” Benny whispered, pulling Laslow back in for another kiss. Arthur took the opportunity to press himself in alongside Benny, slower than before, as to give him time to adjust. Laslow felt himself being stretched beyond his limits, and he cried out in pain as Arthur hilted himself inside. Benny kept his mouth occupied though, and the two began moving slowly, alternating thrusts so that he was never empty. Laslow felt tears prickle in his eyes as the two men pounded him, heavy grunts and moans of pleasure filling the room, the smell of sweat and sex plugging his nostrils. Benny pinched his nipple with one hand and used the other to stroke his aching dick, doing so in time with his thrusts.  
With a final moan, Laslow came, coating Benny’s hand and stomach. The two men didn’t last much longer, burying themselves inside of Laslow with their final thrusts, both groaning loudly as they emptied their loads. The three men were all gasping for air by the end of it, Laslow having collapsed onto of the knight’s chest in exhaustion. The two pulled out of Laslow and set him aside in the bed before exiting the bed and cleaning themselves off with a washcloth. They did the same for Laslow, despite the fact that he’d already fallen asleep, and tucked him into bed. After they’d redressed themselves, they joined him on either side, and fell asleep peacefully, their bodies tangled in the bed sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta read. If anyone is interested in becoming a beta reader for me, comment below.


End file.
